


When you say it like that

by Gotmetalkinginmysleep



Category: Monsta X (Band), Wonho - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Aural Kink, Choking, Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Fucking, Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotmetalkinginmysleep/pseuds/Gotmetalkinginmysleep
Summary: Genre: Smut with Wonho x Female Reader (Y/N)Warnings: Power play, switched roles (sort of), Dom / Sub dynamic, face fucking, gagging, deep throat mention, slight choke kink, scent play, anal fingering (sort of), acousticophilia, cum eating (slight),  swearing.Summary: He asks so sweetly, so you can’t say no to him with those puppy-like eyes.Reference: Say it by Flume, Tove LoWord count: 718 wordsAll rights reserved ©Gotmetalkinginmysleep
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Reader
Kudos: 22





	When you say it like that

“Can I use your mouth, Baby? Please?”  
His puppylike eyes hiding behind his hair has you melting. Succumbing to his request in an instant. How could someone who’s been so dominant since you got home, suddenly switch roles?

He’s towering above you still with eyes fixed on yours. Your chest still heaving, trying desperately to control your breathing, having been coaxed to climaxed by his sultry words. Those words. Those beautiful tones still ringing in your ears, “You can do it, Baby. Once more. Come on. Cover my hand. Squirt for me.” 

That demanding tone echoing in your ears being just what you needed. His hand covering your mouth, muffling moans that leave you huffing for breath through your nose, your vision fixed on solely his expression. A smile pulling across his face when he feels you begin to come, throbbing around his fingers and covering his palm in you.

Of course, you’ll say yes. You love it when he asks so sweetly, but why so suddenly. You want to say, “As you asked so nicely” but it doesn’t reach your lips, too bemused by his sudden softness you simply shuffle down the bed, propping your head with soft pillows. Your hands clasping the backs of his thighs adjusting him closer to your face, trapping you between his knees.

Hoseok’s gentle as he tilts your chin, adjusting and leaning down to kiss your lips so sweetly that you’re swooning at the touch before he nuzzles your pulse. Breathing you in deeply while his lips litter your skin with nibbles. Intoxicated in you. The sound of his contented sigh hitching as your hands clutch at the peek of his thighs, fingers temptingly close to exposing himself to you. The not so subtle lean into your hand gives away what he wants. What he needs.

The flat tongue lick you grant him, coating his balls and cock in your salvia has him leaking at the tip already. That familiar salty taste exciting you, driven by the satisfaction of giving him pleasure. Your fingers reaching your mouth, covering them in him while he watches you, clutching his ass in your hands, pulling him closer. His cock pushing past your lips as it glides down your tongue. His groan hitching when you reach your comfort zone: a delight to your ears.

You let him take control then, using your mouth how just how he likes, adding a not so subtle pressure with the tip of your tongue. When he goes slow, he likes to hold himself at the back of your throat, feeling you swallow around his hardened cock, he withdraws when you begin to gag. He’s attentive though, checking you’re ok before he continues, his cock pushing past your moistened lips once more like he’s addicted to the sound of you choking on him.

Hoseok’s riding your mouth above you. The sweet little noises he makes have you dripping at your core but this isn’t about you, you’re here for him and you’re loving what you’re doing to him. His hands alternating between pulling at his hair while he loses himself, to squeezing the pulse at your throat so you gargle dizzily around him, allowing him an inch of power as he slowly loses his dominance over you.

When his groans begin to reach their peak you seek your opportunity, your still moistened fingers reaching his ass, circling the rim as he’s balls deep in your mouth. He lurches forward, slamming his hands against the wall behind you, completely losing it and mewling above you, “Fuck Noona, FUCK.” Shuddering at your will as you double down, taking complete control. Fingers circling, mouth gliding and salvia drooling at the corners while you bring him to climax, sending him over the edge and filling your mouth.

You kitten lick the tip as he recovers, shivering through aftershocks while they flow down his spine, his breathing still exaggerated as he wills himself to calm down. He’s watching what you’re doing. Cleaning him up before you show him your mouth full before you swallow, sticking out your tongue to prove to him it’s all gone. Hoseok groans, unable to control himself as he throws himself backwards, allowing more room for him. His tongue is desperate as he kisses you hungrily, tasting himself on your lips.


End file.
